


~

by Editorsan



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 102
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editorsan/pseuds/Editorsan





	1. Chapter 1

This is NOT a story. This is an interactive nerrative LINK BASE. If you are subscribed to me, please consider subscribing to Named to avoid spam emails from this non-story. We apologize if this inconveniences anyone. Thank you.


	2. ✧

~

 

 

(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination)

(HP fully restored.)

(Game saved)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#1~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Placard

~

 

 

Onlythe fearless may proceed.

Brave ones, foolish ones.  
Both walk not the middle road.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#2~)

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Placard

~

 

 

Thewestern room is the Eastern room's blueprint.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#3~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Toriel

~

 

 

[~*Say hello*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25838409#~)

[~*About yourself*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25838481#~)

[~*Call her 'mom'*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25838526#~)

[~*Flirt*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25838553#~)

 

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#4~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Say hello

~

 

 

Dialing…

This is Toriel.  
You only wanted to say hello…? Well then.  
'Hello'!  
I hope that suffices.  
Hee hee.

Click…

 

 

 

[~*Call Toriel*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11521086#4~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. About yourself

~

 

 

Dialing…

This is Toriel.  
You want to know more about me?  
Well, I am afraid there is not much to say.  
I am just a silly little lady who worries too much!

Click…

 

 

 

 [~*Call Toriel*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25838346#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#4~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Call her 'mom'

~

 

 

Dialing…

This is Toriel.  
Huh? Did you just call me 'Mom'?  
Well…  
I suppose…  
Would that make you happy?  
To call me… 'Mother'?  
Well then, call me whatever you like!

  
Click…

 

 

[~*Call Toriel*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25838346#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#4~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Flirt

~

 

Dialing…

... huh???  
Oh, heh… heh… Ha ha ha!  
How adorable… I could pinch your cheek!  
You can certainly find better than an old woman like me.

Click...

 

 

 

[~*Call Toriel*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25838346#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#4~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Cell phone

~

 

 

Hello? This is Toriel.  
You have not left the room, have you?  
There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain.  
It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself.  
Be good, alright?

Click…

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#5~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Yes

~

 

 

You took a piece of candy.

'Take one'

[~*Take a candy?*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25839375#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Yes

~

 

 

You took more candy.  
How disgusting.

'Take one'

[~*Take a candy?*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25839789#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Yes

~

 

 

You took more candy.  
You feel like the scum of the Earth.

'Take one'

[~*Take a candy?*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25839960#~)

 

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Yes

~

 

 

You took too much too fast.  
The candy spills onto the floor.

Look at what you've done.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. ✧

~

 

 

(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.)

(HP fully restored.)

(Game saved.)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Toriel

~

 

 

Hello? This is Toriel  
For no reason in particular…  
Which do you prefer?

[~*Cinnamon*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25840866#~)       [~*Bscotch*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25840917#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Cinnamon

~

 

 

Oh, I see. Thank you very much!

Click…

-You take one step, and the phone rings again.

[~"Cell phone*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25841364#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Butterscotch

~

 

 

 Oh, I see. Thank you very much!

Click…

-You take one step, and the phone rings again.

[~*Cell phone*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25841424#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Cinnamon

~

 

 

Hello? This is Toriel.  
You do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you?  
I know what your preference is, but…  
Would you turn your nose up if you found it on your plate?

Right, right, I understand.  
Thank you for being patient, by the way.

Click…

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Butterscotch

~

 

 

Hello? This is Toriel.  
You do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you?  
I know what your preference is, but…  
Would you turn your nose up if you found it on your plate?

Right, right, I understand.  
Thank you for being patient, by the way.

Click…

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Explore

~

 

 

[~*Left*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)      [~*Forward*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842279#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Left

~

 

 

[~*Sign*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842408#~)

[~*Froggit 1*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842543#~)

[~*Wall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842681#~)

[~*Froggit 2*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25844178#~)

[~*Froggit 3*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25845657#~)

 

 

 

[~*Bake sale*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842279#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Forward

~

 

 

[~*Sign*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846692#~)

[~*Left web (7G)*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846716#~)

[~*Right web (18G)*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846737#~)

 

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Sign

~

 

 

Did you miss it?

Spider bake sale down and to the right.

Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~) 

[~*Bake sale*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842279#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Froggit 1

~

 

 

Ribbit, ribbit. (Sigh…) My friend never listens to me. Whenever I talk, they skip through my words by pressing [[X]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842576#~).  
That’s right

...

...

...

...

...

Pressing [[X]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842576#~)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Well, at least you listen to me.

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. [X]

~

 

 

Oh no, not you too!

 

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Wall

~

 

 

There's an ant-sized frog in a crack in the wall...

It waves at you.

 

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)  

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Froggit 2

~

 

 

Ribbit ribbit.  
I hear using ‘Alt F4’ can make you have a 'closed screen'. But what does ‘Alt F4’ stand for? Alternate four frogs?  
I have only seen a maximum of three frogs alternate in this room...  
This is troubling, to say the least.  
Ribbit.

 

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Froggit 3

~

 

 

Ribbit, ribbit.  
I have heard you are quite merciful, for a human...  
Surely you know by now a monster wears a yellow name when you can spare it.  
What do you think of that?

[~*Very helpful*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846206#~)     [~*It's bad*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846251#~)

 

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)  

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Very Helpful

~

 

 

It is rather helpful.  
Remember, sparing is just saying you won’t fight.  
Maybe one day, you’ll have to do it even if their name isn’t yellow.

 

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)  

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. It's Bad

~

 

 

Really?  
Then I'll tell all of my friends to tell their friends' friends…  
Never to use yellow names.  
How about that?

[~*Keep yellow names*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846374#~)     [~*No more yellow names*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846404#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Keep Yellow Names

~

 

 

Okay, they will still use yellow names.

 

 

 

[~"Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)  

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. No More Yellow Names

~

 

 

Okay, I will let them know not to use yellow names.

[~*Froggit 3*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846461#~)

 

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)  

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Froggit 3

~

 

 

Ribbit, ribbit. How are you doing without yellow names?

[~*It’s great*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846578#~)      [~*Bring them back*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25846614#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. It's Great

~

 

 

Glad to hear it.  
Though I do not know why you dislike yellow.  
You had better hope you do not encounter a banana-themed monster.

 

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)  

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Bring Them Back

~

 

 

Huh?  
It's rather inconvenient that you changed your mind like this.  
Since I told everyone not to use yellow names, everyone threw theirs out.  
Well, last year it was fashionable to have pink names.  
I think everyone still has those in the closets somewhere...  
I'll ask everyone to look. But this is the last time!

 

Ribbit, ribbit. I hope you’re satisfied…

 

 

[~*Froggit hall*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842219#~)  

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Sign

~

 

 

Spider bake sale  
All proceeds go to real spiders.

 

 

 

[~*Bake sale*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842279#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Spider Doughnut

~

 

 

You leave 7G in the web 

Some spiders crawl down and give you a donut.

 

 

 

[~*Bake sale*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842279#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Spider Cider

~

 

 

You don’t have enough gold.

 

 

 

[~*Bake sale*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25842279#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. ✧

~

 

 

(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives you determination.)

(Game saved.)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#10~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Explore

~

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~)

[~*Vase*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856697#~)

[~*Drawer*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856718#~)

[~*Mysterious door*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856763#~)

[~*Mirror*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856814#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. Toriel's Room

~

 

 

[~*Bucket*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856376#~)

[~*Toriel's diary*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856430#~)

[~*Desk chair*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856454#~)

[~*Bed*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856487#~)

[~*Bookshelf*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856514#~)

[~*Dresser*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856586#~)

[~*Cactus*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856640#~)

 

 

[~*Hallway*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856265#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Bucket

~

 

 

Just a regular old bucket.

 

Of snails.

 

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Toriel's Diary

~

 

 

Why did the skeleton want a friend?

Because she was feeling bonely…

-The rest of the page is filled with jokes of a similar caliber.

 

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Chair

~

 

 

Toriel’s small chair. Its name is Chairiel.

 

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	46. Bed

~

 

 

Definitely bigger than a twin-sized bed.

 

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Book

~

 

 

It’s an encyclopedia of subterranean plants.

“Typha” – A group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seedpods known more commonly as ‘water sausages'.

 

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Dresser

~

 

 

SCANDALOUS!

 

It's Toriel's sock drawer.

 

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Cactus

~

 

 

Ah, the cactus. Truly the most tsundere of plants.

[~*Cactus*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856676#~)

 

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Cactus

~

 

 

It's not like this Cactus was waiting for you to come back or anything...

 

 

 

[~*Toriel's room*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856343#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	51. Vase

~

 

 

Oh! It's a 'water sausage'!

 

 

 

[~*Hallway*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856265#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	52. Drawer

~

 

 

Inside the drawer are flower seeds and some broken crayons.

 

 

 

[~*Hallway*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856265#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	53. Mysterious Door

~

 

 

There’s a sign on the door.

'Room under renovations'

 

 

 

[~*Hallway*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856265#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	54. Mirror

~

 

It's you!

 

 

 

[~*Hallway*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/25856265#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	55. History Book

~

**History Book**

* * *

 

Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the Earth we walked, until we reached the cavern’s end. This was our new home, which we named…

'Home'.

As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#12~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	56. Inventory

~

 

 

Stick:  
Its bark is worse than its bite

Toy knife:  
Made of plastic. A rarity nowadays.

Bandage:  
It has already been used several times.

Monster candy:  
Has a distinct, non-licorice flavor.

Spider doughnut:  
A doughnut made with Spider Cider in the batter.

Butterscotch pie:  
Butterscotch-cinnamon pie. One slice.

Container:  
Sealable bowl holding Bscotch Pie and Spider Donut.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21039671#13~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	57. tuToriel!

~

Hello! It seems you need some help to navigate this story. You've already completed step one.

Well done!

In case you don't know what that is, you clicked the link!

All links will be underlined and swirlified, [~*Like this*~](url). That link leads nowhere, but it does show you what they'll look like.

If you ever want to go back to the story, simply click the 'Back to story' button. It will take you to the correct place in the story!

This is the button:

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11521086#0~) 

There will be many links to follow, but if you ever get bored exploring, that button will be there!

Have fun!!!

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11521086#0~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	58. Inspect

~

 

 

…!? There’s a camera hidden in the bushes.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#0~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	59. Lamp

~

 

 

Just a conveniently-shaped lamp.

 

 

 

 [~*Station*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063007#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#1~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Station

 

~

 

 

(It’s some sort of checkpoint or Sentry-Station.)  
(But there are bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish sitting inside…)

 

 

 

 [~*Lamp*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26062968#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#1~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

 

~

 

 

(The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination.)

(File saved.)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#2~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	62. Sign

 

~

 

 

This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don’t worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#3~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	63. Fishing Rod

 

~

 

 

(It's a fishing rod affixed to the ground…  
All that's attached to the end is a photo of a weird-looking Monster...)

'Call me!  
Here's my phone number!'

(You decide not to call.)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#4~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	64. Box

 

~

 

 

(There’s some narration on this cardboard box.)

YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER…  
I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMEN!  
(NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#5~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	65. Explore

 

~

 

 

[~*Service Bell*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063460#~)

[~*Dog Treats*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063520#~)

[~*Sans*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063586#~)

[~*Sign*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063688#~)

[~*Snowman*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063772#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. Service Bell

 

~

 

 

Doggo:  
Hello? Is anybody there…? No?

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063388#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	67. Dog Treats

 

~

 

 

(Someone’s been smoking dog treats.)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063388#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	68. Sans

 

~

 

 

hey, here’s something important to remember. my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you. here’s an easy way to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop, right? stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs.

 

[~*Sans*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063628#~)

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063388#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	69. Sans

 

~

 

 

remember… blue stop signs.

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063388#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	70. Sign

 

~

 

 

(There's ice surrounding the sign.)  
(It's slippery.)

North: Ice  
South: Ice  
West: Ice

East: Snowdin Town  
(… and ice)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063388#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	71. Snowman

 

~

 

 

Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world…  
But I cannot move. If you would be so kind, traveler, please…  
Take a piece of me and bring it very far away.

 

[~*You take the piece*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063850#~)

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	72. You Take the Piece

 

~

 

 

Thank you… Good luck!

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26063388#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#6~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	73. Explore

 

~

 

 

[~*Nice Cream Bunny*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26071347#~)

[~*Sans*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072031#~)

[~*Sign*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072802#~)

[~*Left Station*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072853#~)

[~*Right Station*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072865#~)

[~*Snowball*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072877#~)

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	74. Nice Cream Bunny

 

~

 

 

I don’t understand why these aren’t selling…  
It's the perfect weather for something cold…  
OH!!!  
A CUSTOMER!!!  
Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream?  
It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!  
Now just 15G!

 

[~*Yes*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26071512#~)      [~*No*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26071650#~)

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	75. Yes

 

~

 

 

Here you go! Have a super-duper day!  
(You got the Nice Cream.)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	76. No

 

~

 

 

Well then…  
Tell your friends…  
There’s ice cream…  
Out in the middle of the woods…

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	77. Sans

 

~

 

 

i've been thinking about selling treats too. want some fried snow? It’s just 5G.

 

[~*Yes*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072172#~)      [~*No*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072289#~)

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	78. Yes

 

~

 

 

did i say 5G? i meant 50G.

 

[~*Yes*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072427#~)      [~*No*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072535#~)

 

 

 

[~*Back to story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	79. No

 

~

 

 

you’re right. i should charge way more than that.

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	80. Yes

 

~

 

 

really? how about 5000G?

 

[~*Yes*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072604#~)      [~*No*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072643#~)

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	81. No

 

~

 

 

you’re right. that’s still too low.

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	82. Yes

 

~

 

 

50000G. that’s my final offer.

 

[~*Buy*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072685#~)      [~*No*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26072706#~)

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	83. No

 

~

 

 

I have to pay for the raw materials somehow.

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	84. Hakz

 

~

 

 

wow, that’s a lot of cash. that’s why I’m sorry to say... i can’t sell you this fried snow. it’s got too much sentimental value. _Wink._

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	85. No

 

~

 

 

don’t you know a good deal when you hear one?

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	86. Sign

 

~

 

SMELL DANGER RATING  
Snow smell – Snowman  
WHITE Rating  
Can become YELLOW Rating

Unsuspicious smell - Puppy  
BLUE Rating  
Smell of rolling around.

Weird smell - Humans  
GREEN Rating  
Destroy at all costs!

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	87. Left Station

 

~

 

 

(His.)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	88. Right Station

 

~

 

 

(Hers.)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	89. Snowball

 

~

 

 

(It looks like a snow ball…)

(Actually, it’s a snowdecahedron.)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26070891#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#7~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	90. Jumble

 

~

 

 

“HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!”

 

[~*Sans*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073132#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	91. Crossword

 

~

 

 

YOU TWO ARE WEIRD! CROSSWORDS ARE SO EASY. IT’S THE SAME SOLUTION EVERY TIME. I JUST FILL ALL THE BOXES IN WITH THE LETTER 'Z'… BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD… ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!

 

[~*Sans*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073177#~)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	92. Sans

 

~

 

 

thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my brother. yesterday he got stumped trying to ‘solve’ the horoscope.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	93. Sans

 

~

 

 

papyrus… finds difficulty in interesting places. Yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope.

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#8~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	94. Chapter 94

 

~

 

 

(Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti…)  
(It fills you with determination.)  
(File Saved)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073327#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	95. Explore

 

~

 

 

[~*Letter*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073381#~)

[~*Spaghetti*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073444#~)

[~*Microwave*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073594#~)

[~*Mouse Hole*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073642#~)

 

 

 

[~*✧*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073246#~) 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	96. Letter

 

~

 

(It’s a note from Papyrus…)

HUMAN!!

PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP… DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU!!! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT… THAT YOU WON'T REALISE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING!! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!).

NYEH- HEH- HEH,  
PAPYRUS

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073327#~)

[~*Back to game*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	97. Spaghetti

 

~

 

 

(It’s a plate of frozen spaghetti.)  
(It’s so cold, it’s stuck to the table…)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073327#~)

[~*Back to game*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	98. Microwave

 

~

 

 

(It’s an unplugged microwave.)  
(ALL of the settings say 'spaghetti'.)

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073327#~)

[~*Back to game*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	99. Mouse Hole

 

~

 

 

Squeak!

 

 

 

[~*Explore*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073327#~)

[~*Back to game*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#9~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	100. Sign

 

~

 

 

Warning: Dog Marriage

 

 

 

[~*What...?*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11513592/chapters/26073705#~)

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#10~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	101. Chapter 101

 

~

 

 

(Yes, you read that correctly.)

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#10~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	102. Switch

 

~

 

 

There’s a switch hidden in the snow.  
Click!

 

 

 

 

[~*Back to story*~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283943/chapters/21134036#11~)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
